The popularity of nectar type feeders (sugar-water) for the feeding of hummingbirds, orioles and even butterflies is ever increasing. At the same time, there is extensive research showing that certain sugar to water proportions are preferred by the birds and butterflies, these proportions being more or less equivalent in sugar content with their natural food sources.
As anyone in the nectar feeder manufacturing and or bird feeding specialty retailing business will attest, customers (consumers) are constantly asking and needing to be reminded about correct nectar (sugar to water proportions) recipes and how they should prepare the nectar for their feeders. Further, there are increasing concerns among bird feeding authorities that feeding birds with nectar that is disproportionately sweeter (higher sugar to water ratio) than their natural food sources may have an adverse effect on the birds health if used over the long term. There are similar concerns about using the commercially available nectar concentrates which have concentrated artificial coloring and/or flavorings.
There is clearly a need for a device to simplify the mixing of sugar and water to arrive at the correct sugar to water proportion for hummingbird, oriole and butterfly nectar feeders. At the present time, the currently recommended sugar to water proportions are:                Hummingbird Feeder Nectar—1 part table sugar to 4 parts water        Oriole Feeder Nectar—1 part table sugar to 6 parts water        Butterfly Feeder Nectar—1 part table sugar to 9 parts water        
These nectar (sugar to water) proportions are currently recognized as being proportionally equivalent in sugar content as the birds, and butterflies natural nectar food sources. As research continues, adjustments to these proportions may be recommended.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for a nectar mixing and storage that simplifies and makes convenient getting the correct proportion of sugar to water ratios(s) for the various types of nectar feeders, hummingbird, oriole, and butterfly. An additional objective of the present invention is to allow the user to prepare a relatively large quantity of nectar, that can be stored in a refrigerator, without concern for spoilage for several weeks.